The rise of a fallen mighty Greek
by DarkIfrit
Summary: Two fallen but mighty Greeks, one by nationality and one by name, must go head to head, but neither can nor will rest till the other is dead. Join Bean in his campaign against his arch-nemisis and most formiddable oppenent since the rise of China.
1. CHAPTER 1

Petra could no longer hold her tongue.

"Bean. You can't be serious. We have to stay in hiding."

Bean turned on his heels to face her. He forgot he had to look down at her, not like in Battle School, where he was the one getting the neck cramps from having to look up to address anyone. "I've made my decision Petra. And you're not coming with me. Understand?"

She knew it was a rhetorical question, but just like every other time he did this she answered him "No Bean. I don't understand. Please enlighten me as to why I can't go on this mission. I've been on dangerous missions with you before and I've even been your saviour once or twice", but Bean cut in before she could finish.

"Your two times to my countless efforts to keep you out of HIS hands."

He could see the fear in her eyes. He didn't like to see her this way but these things sometimes happened. As fearless as she seemed to be, there was still one thing that could strike fear in her heart even when she would be with me. Well not so much a thing but a person, that's if he could be called a person. No not anymore, his physical self may be in resemble that of a human being but his mind has long since been lost to the beasts. He is no longer human.

At the very least he is no more human than me but at the same time I refuse to think of myself as human. It was only then that he realised what he had done. He had just revealed to her the worst possible information he could, both unknowingly and unwillingly. But that was her thing wasn't it. A gift you could call it. HE had the gift of the tongue. HE was the serpent in the Garden of Eden. HE was the devil in disguise. Oh Sister Carlotta would be proud to hear him say that. He quickly put her aside in his mind to get back to the matter at hand. For Petra had a unique gift, one that Bean loved her because of but was also forced to distance himself from her. Not physically, there was no need for that, but mentally, to keep his mind trained on the situation at hand. But as always Bean could not escape.

Her gift was the unwilling extraction of information to put it bluntly or as Bean so often referred to it as "The song of the tongue". He called it this because of the way she was able to talk her way into someone's heart or as in the case with HIM not talking. Her way was not to hurt but to lure her subject into a defenceless grip and then gradually extract the information from them. But now her skills had gotten the better of him again. It wasn't going to go down well.

"HE'S ALIVE!", she screamed with both fear and despair in her voice.

"Pipe down, would you, we're supposed to be in hiding. And yes, HE's still alive. Curse your tongue woman. The one thing I didn't want you to know and you took it like candy from a baby."

She was panicking now.

"You were keeping this information from me. From me, Bean. The girl who has been by your side for so long. How could you?" Her eyes began to water.

"My Intel is pretty solid, they never did ID the body afterwards. Dental records. HA. Losing his teeth would be nothing. And I'd say there isn't much left of the dentist either. We have to get to Peter and fast. HE will be coming here and Achilles will find us. All we can do is be ready for him."


	2. CHAPTER 2

"But Bean, I won't be a distraction, and I can help you whether you want to believe it or not".

This is what he expected her to say. After all, he had been with her when she used her little gift on most of her targets and he did not forget that he himself was also a target. Not that it was dangerous or anything, but it made him feel uncomfortable to know she would go to such lengths to get the information out of him.

Then again, was it such a good idea to keep the information from her? He remembered how he used to let himself fall in to her traps just to learn from his mistakes, get to grips with her strategy and find a new counter strategy and deploy it the next time.

This was just as it had been when he had command of an army in Battle School. He purposely lost all his battles, but he wasn't crazy. To him, it was a way of teaching his army to learn from mistakes and various outcomes and then talk about them and what the outcome would have been if their actions had been different.

A win is no good. Well, not if most of your army is frozen or partly disabled, some due to self-inflicted injuries thanks to Ender's tactics. But now Bean is in the real world. How would his tactics in his last few battles there have fared in the real world with his specially trained platoon?

His men were loyal, trusted him because he earned their trust by putting himself through their vigorous training and he always took the best course of action when it came to life and death situations. He would never send them into battle without an escape or several exits. If a mission became too hot, he aborted it and the men respected his decision. However, he thought them well enough to know not to obey an order if it meant certain, meaningless death. At best he would suffer a mutiny and placed under house arrest by his own men and he would have no one else do it.

They were the men he trusted when Achilles made an attempt on his and Suri's life in Thailand and that is why they will always be his men. The Hegemon may have used them but he was the one they were truly loyal to.

But Petra never said anything that he expected of her. In fact she said the complete opposite. Bean was stunned but in the back of his mind he was still processing the information, analysing the situation subconsciously as he had always done. It came naturally to him or rather unnaturally, due to his inherit past. Two steps ahead of everyone else. It was the only way to stay alive.

Then it occurred to him. Could it be a new strategy of hers, to look as if she wanted so desperately to stay behind and maybe then he would say that it was in her best interest if she was to come along. But he knew he would never allow her to come anyway, even if it meant locking her in her room. No doubt she would escape anyway. She was well able to look after herself. She had proven that many times.

No. This time it was the fear, that she would get caught by Achilles and it would be India all over again. Bean never failed to remember how much a mistake it was to let Achilles and the Chinese soldiers go that day. He had never forgotten that but he did give his word and his word was worth a thousand safe passages.

But Achilles is no longer protected by this verbal pact between Bean and the Chinese officer. That was a good time ago and now he deserved to die and rot in hell and I am the only who can do it he thought to himself.

Bean took Petra by the hands, pulled her in close and whispered, "Are you sure?"

Not a rhetorical question. Bean had now willingly given her the option to go on this mission. "After all he's done to you, Petra, this is the least I can offer you; Assurance that it will end when we finally meet face to face in battle. No catches and no hope of escape. I'm doing this for you".

There was no need for her to answer his question and for the first time in a long time she didn't. She would stay and he would go. He would do battle with Achilles deep in enemy territory and at best die at an early age, for he was destined to do so from the beginning of his unnatural life.

He pulled her in close now. Their noses touched first, then their lips. A deeply emotional kiss was followed Bean giving the choppers the order to move out. Once inside there would no turning back.


	3. CHAPTER 3

The choppers were now jetting swiftly over the treetops to avoid radar detection. Bean was surveying the maps and sifting through all the intelligence reports. But Bean had no need to do this because he already knew that the quickest route would be through China flying just west of the capital, Beijing. It was both the quickest and most dangerous route to take. Although completely avoiding China would consume too much fuel because they had just left from East Mongolia, and it would leave the men weary and exhausted.

Bean only looked through the reports to please Suriyawong. The reports were great. It could have useful for hit and run missions along the enemy supply lines entering Russia. They would not cripple them nor force them to retreat. The line would simply stop and wait for reinforcement, which was what Bean, had wanted all along.

He needed as many soldiers away from the capital. China had the manpower but it still cost them dearly to both replenish and protect the lines. His strike force was most effective at rescue missions, even though they did little training in regards of it. His last mission for Peter was assigned to Suri, the capture of Achilles. Well, not so much a capture yet not quite a rescue. More like an invitation to join Peter, as a "guest" one could call it I suppose. But Bean could see the foolishness in his plan to attempt to control Achilles, for one simple reason. You don't use Achilles; he uses you as he did when he was hopping from one superpower to another.

Only China caught him in time and copped on to his technique, and the fact that he was a complete psycho. As for China, well, she is a fool for she cannot and will not control the world.

Well, she may be able to dominate the world physically but what good is ruling a country when ninety percent of its inhabitants despise your move to power. Already there are strike forces just like Bean's being set up all over the world, maybe not as big but just as effective. Most of them are commanded by Battle Schoolers who were rescued by Bean's force and are determined to free their homelands.

Bean looked at his watch and their position on the satellite map. Another two hours and they would be closing in on Beijing. Bean had a contact there, someone he befriended in Brazil, a man by the name of Rio la Muerte but better known as Rio the Reaper. Widely known, widely feared and yet in times like these, widely adored.

Rio was the leader of an underground resistance group who was devoted to keeping china under close surveillance. Any direct attempt from China against the Hegemon and they would storm the officials to give Peter enough time to retaliate. But he agreed to give Bean the distraction he needed to slip by the capital, right under their noses, and move on to Thailand.

Rio would start a mild uprising in the west of the city and raid a prison there. He would use this time to rescue his brother, Mario, or Mar, as he preferred to be called. Mar had with him, in his mind, valuable information that was needed to secure loyalty in the resistance group. It was a list of Chinese spies within his organisation and Mar was needed in good condition. For this mission he chose his most trusted men to escort Mar back to the underground headquarters, which as a result of raids in search of the infamous "Reaper", was often moved around on no set basis so there was no chance of anyone catching them in the process of moving.

Once his brother was free he would wait for the main force of the capitals army to come from the centre and attempt to quell the uprising as quickly as possible. Only the troops would find that the resistance to have dispersed only to appear on the East side of the city. It would take at best, forty-five minutes for the army to traverse the city.

And Bean would have enough time to slip by undetected. He knew the army would commandeer an entire road to traverse the city quickly, so bean was to have it executed at the busiest time possible. When the dayshift ended and the nightshift started. This way the most the army could get would be one lane if they were lucky.

He had a scrambled sat link set up and ordered Rio to begin the attack. It would be now or never.

Sister Carlotta had just popped into his mind. "Godspeed Rio".


End file.
